Kitty Norville series
The Kitty Norville series — by Carrie Vaughn. NEWS! NEXT Release: Kitty Saves the World #14 — August 4, 2015 Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy for Adults Series Description or Overview A young werewolf escapes from her abusive pack leader, starts her own pack, and becomes host of a late-night radio talk show to audience of angst-filled vampires and lycanthropes. ~ The series about a werewolf named Kitty who hosts a talk radio advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged has twelve books and counting... the author has contracted for at least two more. ~ Kitty Norville series Kitty Norville is a midnight-shift DJ for a Denver radio station - and a werewolf in the closet. Her new late-night advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged is a raging success, but it's Kitty who can use some help. With one sexy werewolf-hunter and a few homicidal undead on her tail, Kitty may have bitten off more than she can chew? ~ Goodreads | Kitty and the Midnight Hour Books in Series # Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005) # Kitty Goes to Washington (2006) # Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007) # Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008) # Kitty & the Dead Man's Hand (2009) # Kitty Raises Hell (2009) # Kitty's House of Horrors (2010) # Kitty Goes to War (2010) # Kitty's Big Trouble (2011) # Kitty Steals the Show (July 2012) # Kitty Rocks the House (March 26, 2013) # Kitty in the Underworld (July 30, 2013) ~ Chapter #1 # Low Midnight (2014) # Kitty Saves the World (Aug 4, 2015) Shorts and Anthologies Kitty List *0.?. "The Book of Daniel", in Talebones #39 and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.?. "A Princess of Spain" , in Secret History of Vampires and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Conquistador de la Noche", in Subterranean Online and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.? "Unternehmen Werwolf", in Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre *0.4. "The Temptation of Robin Green", in The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Looking After Family", in Realms of Fantasy and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.5. "Wild Ride", in Running with the Pack and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.6. “Gods Creature”, in Dark and Stormy Knights and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2010) – Cormac *0.?. "Winnowing the Herd", in Strange Horizons and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *1.?. "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" , in Weird Tales #338 and'Kitty's Greatest Hits *1.5. "Kitty's Zombie New Year", in Urban Fantasy Anthology and Kitty's Greatest Hits *2.1. “Life is the Teacher”, in Hotter Than Hell (2008) *2.5. “Il Est Né”, in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe and Kitty's Greatest Hits *4.5. "Kitty Learns the Ropes", in Full Moon City (2010) *?.?. "You're on the Air", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *4.6. "The Arcane Art of Misdirection", in Hex Appeal (2012) *?.?. "Long Time Waiting", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *?.?. "Defining Shadows", in Those Who Fight Monsters () — (not a Kitty story) *6.5. "It’s Still the Same Old Story", in Down These Strange Streets (2011) Not on Author's list: * ?.?. "Doctor Kitty Solves All Your Problems", in Weird Tales #324, (2001) * ?.?. "Kitty Loses Her Faith", in Weird Tales #333, (2003) Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) – shorts collection (see Shorts & Anthologies above for original print sources) * "Il Est Ne" * "Conquistador de la Noche" * "The Book of Daniel" * "The Temptation of Robin Green" * "Looking After Family" * "God's Creatures" * "Wild Ride" * "Winnowing the Herd" * "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" * "Kitty's Zombie New Year" * "Life Is the Teacher" * "You're on the Air" (new story) * "Long Time Waiting" (new story) Author's Reading Order: * Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Door #2 ~ see below for numbered Reading Order list World Building *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KITTY NORVILLE SERIES Setting Denver, Colorado Places: * Supernatural Elements Werewolfs, vampires, fairies, wizards, ghosts, djinn, were-jaguars, were-tigers, psychics, evil skin walker, Asian deities, crazy scientists, serial killers, religious fanatics . . . Glossary: * Groups & Organizations: * KNOB: Radio Station World Kitty is the well-known host of a late-night radio talk show called The Midnight Hour, which has an audience of angst-filled real-life vampires and lycanthropes as well as a lot of delusional wannabes. Think Ann Landers for supernaturals with a tiny bit of Howard Stern mixed in. Supporting characters include her lawyer and (spoiler alert!) eventual husband, Ben O’Farrell, and her friend (and Ben’s cousin), Cormac Bennett, who has spent his life hunting down and killing werewolves and other creatures of the night. Rick, a local vampire leader, also shows up frequently as a supporting character. As the series opens, the world at large doesn't really believe that vampires and were-creatures exist, but after Carrie is forced to Change into her Wolf form on national TV, after being kidnapped in book 2, the secret is out. Kitty's adventures include battles with her original pack leader, serial killers, religious fanatics, crazy scientists, an evil skin walker, and nasty vampires. ~ Fang Fiction Protagonist ❖ Kitty Norville: Kitty is an independent young werewolf who escapes from her abusive pack leader, starts her own pack, and establishes a career as the increasingly well-known host of a late-night radio talk show called The Midnight Hour. ~ Fang fiction ❖ Kitty Norville is the host of the late night talk show and dives into the paranormal talking to callers about their wacky experiences. Guess what….KITTY is a werewolf. Yep, that’s right, her name is Kitty and she’s a dog one night a month, and thus you can see Vaughn sets up a humorous line that keeps you smiling throughout the series. Of course, the radio public starts out having no idea she is a wolf. It’s all taken with a grain to the ‘norms’ of the world as she talks freely about the world of Others and only she has to deal with the angry vamps and weres. Kitty is in a dysfunctional pack. She's a female character that isn’t very tough at all and has been a dependent wolf, but you just instantly like her. Kitty has to fight for her place and builds up to be our heroine. Kitty develops into an Alpha, she ends up treating a turned wolf (and close friend), falling in love, getting married, and all while defending her place in the world. ~ Sidekick Characters *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KIitty Norville Series *Kitty Norville Series (Character list, etc) Author Carrie Vaughn * Website: Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Super-Hero-Fantasy, Young Adult Fantasy Bio: Vaughn was born into a military family and has lived all over the U.S. She received a BA from Occidental College, after which she went on to work too many jobs to count until she went back to school to receive her MA from University of Colorado at Boulder. She currently lives in Boulder, CO. ~ Carrie Vaughn - Shelfari Author Page ❖ Carrie Vaughn is the New York Times bestselling author of the Kitty Norville books, including Kitty’s Big Trouble, Kitty Goes to War, and Kitty and the Midnight Hour. She is also the author of the standalone novels After the Golden Age and Discord’s Apple, and the young adult books Voice of Dragons and Steel. Vaughn had the nomadic childhood of the typical Air Force brat, with stops across the country from California to Florida. She earned her B.A. from Occidental College in Los Angeles, and a master’s in English from the University of Colorado at Boulder. She has worked as a Renaissance Festival counter wench, a theater usher, an editor, a buyer at an independent bookstore, and an administrative assistant. She lives in Boulder, Colorado. ~ Carrie Vaughn - Author Profile | Tor.com *'Full Bio': Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound Cover Artist *Artist: Craig White (series) — Cover: Kitty and the Midnight Hour * Artist: Gordon Crabb (omnibus) — ISFdb: Cover: Long Time Listener, First Time Werewolf Publishing Information * Publisher: Grand Central Publishing (bks 1–7); MacMillan: Tor Books (bks 8–on) * Author Page: Carrie Vaughn - Author Profile | Tor.com * Author Paage: Kitty in the Underworld | Carrie Vaughn | Macmillan * Series Page: Macmillan: Series: Kitty Norville: Books ~ excerpts for each book. Book Data: * Kitty's Greatest Hits: Trade, 318 pages, Pub: Aug 16, 2011 by Tor—ISBN: 0765329573 * Bk-1: Paperback, 259 pages, Pub: Nov 1-2005—ISBN: 0446616419 * Bk-2: Paperback, 321 pages, Pub: July 1st 2006—ISBN: 0446616427 * Bk-3: Paperback, 303 pages, Pub: April 1st 2007—ISBN: 0446618748 * Bk-4: Paperback, 326 pages, Pub: Feb 1st 2008—ISBN: 0446618756 * Bk-5: Paperback, 282 pages, Pub: Feb 1st 2009—ISBN: 0446199532 * Bk-6: Paperback, 311 pages, Pub: March 1st 2009—ISBN: 0446199540 * Bk-7: Paperback, 292 pages, Pub: Jan 4th 2010 by Grand Central—ISBN: 0446199559 * Bk-8: Paperback, 334 pages, Pub: June 29th 2010 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0765365618 * Bk-9: Paperback, 307 pages, Pub: June 28th 2011—ISBN: 0765365650 * Bk-10: Paperback, 342 pages, Pub: July 31st 2012—ISBN: 0765365669 * Bk-11: Paperback, 324 pages, Pub: March 26th 2013—ISBN: 0765368676 * Bk-12: Paperback, 305 pages, Pub: July 30th 2013—ISBN: 0765368684 * Bk-13: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: December 30th 2014—ISBN: 0765368692 * Bk-14: Paperback, , Pub: Expected publication: 2015—ISBN: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Kitty and the Midnight Hour: VAMPIRES. WEREWOLVES. TALK RADIO. Kitty Norville is a midnight-shift DJ for a Denver radio station--and a werewolf in the closet. Sick of lame song requests, she accidentally starts "The Midnight Hour," a late-night advice show for the supernaturally disadvantaged. After desperate vampires, werewolves, and witches across the country begin calling in to share their woes, her new show is a raging success. But it's Kitty who can use some help. With one sexy werewolf-hunter and a few homicidal undead on her tail, Kitty may have bitten off more than she can chew… ~ Kitty and the Midnight Hour - FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Kitty Goes to Washington: Celebrity werewolf and late-night radio host Kitty Norville prefers to be heard and not seen.So when she?s invited to testify at a Senate hearing on behalf of supernaturals, and her face gets plastered on national TV, she inherits a new set of friends, and enemies, including the vampire mistress of the city; an uber-hot Brazilian were-jaguar; and a Bible-thumping senator who wants to expose kitty as a monster.Kitty quickly learns that in this city of dirty politicians and backstabbing pundits, everyone?s itching for a fight. ~ Kitty Goes to Washington - FF ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Kitty Takes a Holiday: Kitty's radio show is as popular as ever and she has a boyfriend who actually seems to understand her. Can she finally settle down to a normal life? Not if this is just the calm before the storm. When her mother falls ill, Kitty rushes back to Denver--and right back to the abusive pack of werewolves she escaped a year ago. To make matters worse, a war is brewing between the city's two oldest vampires, threatening the whole supernatural community. Though she wants to stay neutral, Kitty is again drawn into a world of politics and violence. To protect her family, her lover, and herself, she'll have to choose sides. And maybe become what she hates--a killer. ~ Kitty Takes a Holiday (Kitty Norville, book 3) by Carrie Vaughn ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Kitty and the Silver Bullet: After getting caught turning wolf on national television, Kitty retreats to a mountain cabin to recover and write her memoirs. But this is Kitty, so trouble is never far behind, and instead of Walden Pond, she gets Evil Dead. When werewolf hunter Cormac shows up with an injured Ben O'Farrell, Kitty's lawyer, slung over his shoulder, and a wolf-like creature with glowing red eyes starts sniffing around the cabin, Kitty wonders if any of them will get out of these woods alive. ~ Kitty and the Silver Bullet (Kitty Norville, book 4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand ': ''HONEYMOON IN VEGAS? Already the alpha pair of Denver's werewolf pack, Kitty and Ben now plan to tie the knot human-style by eloping to Vegas. Kitty is looking forward to sipping fru-fru drinks by the pool and doing her popular radio show on live TV, but her hotel is stocked with werewolf-hating bounty hunters. Elsewhere on the Strip an old-school magician might be wielding the real thing; the vampire community is harboring a dark secret; and the irresistible star of a suspicious animal act is determined to seduce Kitty. Sin City has never been so wild, and this werewolf has never had to fight harder to save not only her wedding, but her very life. ~ Goodreads | Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (#5) ✤ '''BOOK SIX BLURB—Kitty Raises Hell: Kitty and Ben flee The City That Never Sleeps, thinking they were finished with the dangers there, but the sadistic cult of lycanthropes and their vampire priestess have laid a curse on Kitty in revenge for her disrupting their rituals. Starting at the next full moon, danger and destruction the form of fire strikes Kitty and the pack of werewolves she's sworn to protect. She enlists the help of a group of TV paranormal investigators—one of whom has real psychic abilities—to help her get to the bottom of the curse that's been laid on her. Rick, the Master vampire of Denver, believes a deeper plot lies behind the curse, and he and Kitty argue about whether or not to accept the help of a professional demon hunter —and vampire—named Roman, who arrives a little too conveniently in the nick of time. Unable to rely on Rick, and unwilling to accept Roman's offer of help for a price, Kitty and her band of allies, including Vegas magician Odysseus Grant and Kitty's own radio audience, mount a trap for the supernatural being behind the curse, a destructive force summoned by the vengeful cult, a supernatural being that none of them ever thought to face. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Raises Hell (#6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—: In the seventh entry in Carrie Vaughn's bestselling Kitty Norville series, a publicity stunt turns into a fight for the popular radio talk show host's life. Talk radio host and werewolf Kitty Norville has agreed to appear on TV's first all-supernatural reality show. She's expecting cheesy competitions and manufactured drama starring shapeshifters, vampires, and psychics. But what begins as a publicity stunt will turn into a fight for her life. The cast members, including Kitty, arrive at the remote mountain lodge where the show is set. As soon as filming starts, violence erupts and Kitty suspects that the show is a cover for a nefarious plot. Then the cameras stop rolling, cast members start dying, and Kitty realizes she and her monster housemates are ironically the ultimate prize in a very different game. Stranded with no power, no phones, and no way to know who can be trusted, she must find a way to defeat the evil closing in . . . before it kills them all. ~ Goodreads | Kitty's House of Horrors (#7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Kitty Goes to War: Kitty Norville, Alpha werewolf and host of The Midnight Hour, a radio call-in show, is contacted by a friend at the NIH's Center for the Study of Paranatural Biology. Three Army soldiers recently returned from the war in Afghanistan are being held at Ft. Carson in Colorado Springs. They're killer werewolves—and post traumatic stress has left them unable to control their shape-shifting and unable to interact with people. Kitty agrees to see them, hoping to help by bringing them into her pack. Meanwhile, Kitty gets sued for libel by CEO Harold Franklin after featuring Speedy Mart--his nationwide chain of 24-hour convenience stores with a reputation for attracting supernatural unpleasantness--on her show. Very bad weather is on the horizon. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Goes to War (#8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Kitty's Big Trouble: Kitty Norville is back and in more trouble than ever. Her recent run-in with werewolves traumatized by the horrors of war has made her start wondering how long the US government might have been covertly using werewolves in combat. Have any famous names in our own history might have actually been supernatural? She's got suspicions about William Tecumseh Sherman. Then an interview with the right vampire puts her on the trail of Wyatt Earp, vampire hunter. But her investigations lead her to a clue about enigmatic vampire Roman and the mysterious Long Game played by vampires through the millennia. That, plus a call for help from a powerful vampire ally in San Francisco, suddenly puts Kitty and her friends on the supernatural chessboard, pieces in dangerously active play. And Kitty Norville is never content to be a pawn. ~ Goodreads | Kitty's Big Trouble (#9) ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—Kitty Steals the Show: Kitty has been tapped as the keynote speaker for the First International Conference on Paranatural Studies, taking place in London. The conference brings together scientists, activists, protestors, and supernatural beings from all over the world—and Kitty, Ben, and Cormac are right in the middle of it. Master vampires from dozens of cities have also gathered in London for a conference of their own. With the help of the Master of London, Kitty gets more of a glimpse into the Long Game—a power struggle among vampires that has been going on for centuries—than she ever has before. In her search for answers, Kitty has the help of some old allies, and meets some new ones, such as Caleb, the alpha werewolf of the British Isles. The conference has also attracted some old enemies, who’ve set their sights on her and her friends. All the world’s a stage, and Kitty’s just stepped into the spotlight. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Steals the Show (Kitty Norville #10) ✤ BOOK ELEVEN BLURB—Kitty Rocks the House: On the heels of Kitty's return from London, a new werewolf shows up in Denver, one who threatens to split the pack by challenging Kitty's authority at every turn. The timing could not be worse; Kitty needs all the allies she can muster to go against the ancient vampire, Roman, if she's to have any hope of defeating his Long Game. But there's more to this intruder than there seems, and Kitty must uncover the truth, fast. Meanwhile, Cormac pursues an unknown entity wreaking havoc across Denver; and a vampire from the Order of St. Lazaurus tempts Rick with the means to transform his life forever. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Rocks the House #11 ✤ BOOK TWELVE BLURB—Kitty in the Underworld: As Denver adjusts to a new master vampire, Kitty gets word of an intruder in the Denver werewolf pack's territory, and she investigates the challenge to her authority. She follows the scent of the lycanthrope through the mountains where she is lured into a trap, tranquilized, and captured. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a defunct silver mine: the perfect cage for a werewolf. Her captors are a mysterious cult seeking to induct Kitty into their ranks in a ritual they hope will put an end to Dux Bellorum. Though skeptical of their power, even Kitty finds herself struggling to resist joining their cause. Whatever she decides, they expect Kitty to join them in their plot . . . willingly or otherwise. ~ Kitty in the Underworld (Kitty Norville, book 12) by Carrie Vaughn ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Low Midnight (2014): Low Midnight spins out of the series on the wave of popularity surrounding Kitty's most popular supporting character, Cormac Bennett, a two-minded assassin of the paranormal who specializes in killing lycanthropes. In his first solo adventure, Cormac, struggling with a foreign consciousness trapped inside him, investigates a century-old crime in a Colorado mining town which could be the key to translating a mysterious coded diary… a tome with secrets that could shatter Kitty's world and all who inhabit it. With a framing sequence that features Kitty Norville herself, Low Midnight not only pushes the Kitty saga forward, but also illuminates Cormac's past and lays the groundwork for Kitty's future ~ Goodreads | Low Midnight #13 ✤ BOOK FOURTEEN—Kitty Saves the World (Aug 4, 2015): The final novel in the New York Times bestselling series It’s all come down to this, following the discoveries made by Cormac in Low Midnight, Kitty and her allies are ready to strike. But, when their assassination attempt on the evil vampire Dux Bellorum fails, Kitty finds herself running out of time. The elusive vampire lord has begun his apocalyptic end game, and Kitty still doesn’t know where he will strike. Meanwhile, pressure mounts in Denver as Kitty and her pack begin to experience the true reach of Dux Bellorum’s cult. Outnumbered and outgunned at every turn, the stakes have never been higher for Kitty. She will have to call on allies both old and new in order to save not just her family and friends, but the rest of the world as well. ~ Goodreads | Kitty Saves the World #14 First Sentences # Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005) — I tossed my backpack in a corner of the studio and high-fived Rodney on his way out. # Kitty Goes to Washington (2006) — "We have Beth from Tampa on the line. Hello" # Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007) — She runs for the joy of it, because she can, her strides stretching to cover a dozen feet every time she leaps. # Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008) — I hated the smell of this place: concrete and institutional. # Kitty & the Dead Man's Hand (2009) — This was embarrassing. # Kitty Raises Hell (2009) — I had to admit, this was pretty cool. # Kitty's House of Horrors (2010) — I knew if I stayed in the business long enough, I'd get an offer like this sooner or later. # Kitty Goes to War (2010) — I sat at my desk, my monitor and microphone in front of me, maps and notebook paper spread over the whole surface. # Kitty's Big Trouble (2011) — I know," I said into my phone. "This isn't exactly standard---" # Kitty Steals the Show (July 2012) — The prey doesn't know it's being hunted. # Kitty Rocks the House (March 26, 2013) — For all the death I'd seen, I'd been to very few funerals. # Kitty in the Underworld (July 30, 2013) — ONLINE RESEARCH was a mixed bag. # Low Midnight (2014) — Cormac sat quietly while the man across the desk from him talked. # Kitty Saves the World (Aug 4, 2015) — Quotes *Goodreads | Carrie Vaughn Quotes (Author of Kitty and the Midnight Hour) *Kitty Norville Series – quotes on each book's page Trivia ~ ranked on Best Urban Fantasy SERIES ~ Goodreads Lists: *Goodreads | Best Heroine in Urban Fantasy (212 books) *Goodreads | Werewolf Books (550 books) *Goodreads | Best Paranormal/Urban Fantasy Books (1543 books) *Goodreads | Kick Ass Female Heroines in Paranormal Genre (511 books) *Goodreads | Gotta Have PNR's/UF's That Don't Suck! (266 books) *Goodreads | Most Clever Urban Fantasy/Paranormal (96 books) *Goodreads | Were-Beasts (227 books) *Goodreads | Alphabet Challenge - Authors with Last Names Starting with 'V' (176 books) *Goodreads | best werewolf book (97 books) *Goodreads | these are very good series/trilogies (117 books) *Goodreads | Top Books in a Favorite Series (39 books) Reading Order *0.?. "The Book of Daniel", in Talebones #39 and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.?. "A Princess of Spain" , in Secret History of Vampires and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Conquistador de la Noche", in Subterranean Online and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.? "Unternehmen Werwolf", in Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre *0.4. "The Temptation of Robin Green", in The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.?. "Looking After Family", in Realms of Fantasy and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *0.5. "Wild Ride", in Running with the Pack and Kitty's Greatest Hits *0.6. “Gods Creature”, in Dark and Stormy Knights and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2010) – Cormac *0.?. "Winnowing the Herd", in Strange Horizons and Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) * 1. Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005) *1.?. "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" , in Weird Tales #338 and'Kitty's Greatest Hits *1.5. "Kitty's Zombie New Year", in Urban Fantasy Anthology and Kitty's Greatest Hits * 2. Kitty Goes to Washington (2006) *2.1. “Life is the Teacher”, in Hotter Than Hell (2008) *2.5. “Il Est Né”, in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe and Kitty's Greatest Hits * 3. Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007) * 4. Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008) *4.5. "Kitty Learns the Ropes", in Full Moon City (2010) *4.?. "You're on the Air", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *4.6. "The Arcane Art of Misdirection", in Hex Appeal (2012) * 5. Kitty & the Dead Man's Hand (2009) * 6. Kitty Raises Hell (2009) *?.?. "Long Time Waiting", in Kitty's Greatest Hits (2011) *?.?. "Defining Shadows", in Those Who Fight Monsters () — (not a Kitty story) *6.5. "It’s Still the Same Old Story", in Down These Strange Streets (2011) * 7. Kitty's House of Horrors (2010) * 8. Kitty Goes to War (2010) * 9. Kitty's Big Trouble (2011) * 10. Kitty Steals the Show (July 2012) * 11. Kitty Rocks the House (March 26, 2013) * 12. Kitty in the Underworld (July 30, 2013) * 13. Low Midnight (2014) * 14. Untitled (2015) Reference links to reading order: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Kitty List *Goodreads | Kitty Norville series Read Alikes * WVMP Radio series * Mercy Thompson series * Alpha and Omega series * Kate Daniels series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Crimson Moon series * World of the Lupi series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series *~ * Night Huntress series * Hollows series * Jane Yellowrock series * Women of the Otherworld series * Cassandra Palmer series * Fever series * October Daye series * Dorina Basarab series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Anna Strong Chronicles * Charlie Madigan series * Deadtown series * Arcadia Bell series * Corine Solomon series * Black London series * Abby Sinclair series * Void City series * Walker Papers series * Retrievers series * Nocturne City series * Bloodhound Files series * Vampire Babylon series * Maker's Song series * Vampire Memories series * Dreg City series * Bloodhound Files series * Dark Days series See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound - Kitty series *Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn ~ GR *Kitty Norville - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Carrie Vaughn - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Carrie Vaughn - Fantastic Fiction *Kitty Norville Series ~ Shelfari *Kitty Norville | Series ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn ~ FictFact *Carrie Vaughn - Kitty Norville Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound ~ Bibliography *Author Carrie Vaughn biography and book list ~ Fresh Fiction *Series Reading Order: Kitty Norville | Red Hot Books Excerpts & Freebies: * Kitty in the Underworld, chapter #1 * The Best We Can by Carrie Vaughn | Tor.com Kitty Shorts: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: "Kitty's Greatest Hits" (short stories) *Goodreads | Kitty's Greatest Hits by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Short Fiction - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound *Kitty's Greatest Hits | Tattered Cover Book Store Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KITTY NORVILLE Series *Kitty Norville - Wikipedia *Kitty Norville - All The Tropes *Series Discussion: Kitty Norville « *ALPHA reader: 'Kitty Norville' series by Carrie VAUGHN *The Kitty Norville series | Brewing Tea & Books *Carrie Vaughn Review - Fang Books - Author and Series Reviewed World, Characters, etc: *[http://fangfiction.blogspot.com/2011/08/carrie-vaughn-kitty-norville.html Fang-tastic Fiction: Carrie Vaughn: KITTY NORVILLE Series] *Kitty Norville Series ~ Shelfari (Char list, places, orgs, etc.) *Kitty Norville series | KD DID IT Takes on Books ~ character lists at end of reviews *Literature/Kitty Norville - Television Tropes & Idioms *Kitty Norville - All The Tropes Series Reviews, Review lists: *Carrie Vaughn Interview and Bibliography - LoveVampires *Carrie Vaughn | RT Book Reviews *Lesa's Book Critiques: Carrie Vaughn for Authors @ The Teague *Review: The 'Kitty Norville' series, by Carrie Vaughn | flayrah *Layers of Thought: Reviews: Carrie Vaughn’s ~ Kitty Norville Series, books 1 - 5 *Seduced By Books: Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Norville | Series | Under the Covers Book Blog *The Tome Traveller's Weblog: The Kitty Norville Series by Carrie Vaughn *Musings of a Bookish Kitty: Presenting Carrie Vaughn's Kitty Norville (Four Reviews) *Kitty Norville series (books #2-10) by Carrie Vaughn | *kitty norville series Archives - drey's library *The Movieholic & Bibliophile's Blog: Kitty Norville Series Books #1-4 *Kitty Norville | Amber Stults - Book Reviewer and Writer *The Book Fort: Kitty Norville Series by Carrie Vaughn *Carrie Vaughn Review - Fang Books - Author and Series Reviewed *Review: The ‘Kitty Norville’ series, by Carrie Vaughn *SeriesReview: Kitty Norville (Carrie Vaughn) - Disillusioned Book Reviews: *Kitty Norville #1: Kitty and the Midnight Hour Review | Lovely Books Blog *Kitty and the Midnight Hour by Carrie Vaughn | Fantasy is More FunFantasy is More Fun *Red Pen Reviews: Kitty and the Midnight Hour: *Review: Kitty and the Midnight Hour #1 - Inverarity is not a Scottish village *Drea's Audio Review: Kitty and the Midnight Hour #1 *Kitty and the Midnight Hour (Kitty Norville #1) - Herding Cats reviews *Falcata Times: Kitty Norville 1 and 2: Kitty and the Midnight Hour and Kitty Goes to Washington *The Symposium » Kitty Goes to Washington #2 by Carrie Vaughn *Review: Kitty Goes to Washington #2 | Book Smugglers *Tales of an intrepid pantster: Review: Kitty Goes to Washington (Kitty Norville #2) by Carrie Vaughn *Review: Kitty Goes To Washington #2 | Rabid Reads *Carrie Vaughn: Kitty Goes to Washington | Mervi's Book reviews *The Symposium » Kitty Takes a Holiday #3 by Carrie Vaughn *Review: Kitty Takes a Holiday #3 | The SF Site *The Symposium » Kitty and the Silver Bullet by Carrie Vaughn *Darque Reviews: Kitty and the Silver Bullet #4 by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty and The Dead Man’s Hand #5 by Carrie Vaughn : Love Vampires *Book Chick City – ‘Kitty and the Dead Man’s Hand’ #5 by Carrie Vaughn *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Kitty and the Dead Man’s Hand” by Carrie Vaughn *Book Review: Carrie Vaughn, Kitty and the Dead Man’s Hand #5 | KD DID IT *Revie: Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (#5) - Debbie's Spurts *Kitty Raises Hell by Carrie Vaughn : Review - Love Vampires *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Kitty Raises Hell” by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Raises Hell #6 - FRevu Review *REVIEW: #6: Kitty Raises Hell - Falcata Times *Nights And Weekends - Kitty Raises Hell #6 Review *Lupines and Lunatics: #6 Kitty Raises Hell *Review: Kitty Raises Hell #6 by Carrie Vaughn | Under the Covers Book Blog *Review: Kitty’s House of Horrors #7 by Carrie Vaughn | All Things Urban Fantasy *Kitty’s House of Horrors #7 by Carrie Vaughn : Review : Love Vampires *Review – Kitty Goes to War (#8) by Carrie Vaughn (4/5 stars) *Review: Kitty Goes to War #8 by Carrie Vaughn | The Book Pushers *Review: Kitty Goes to War (#8) » The Good, The Bad and The Unread *Book Series Reviews: Review: Kitty Goes to War (Kitty Norville, Book 8) by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Goes to War #8 | Renee's Book Addiciton *Review: Kitty’s Big Trouble #9 by Carrie Vaughn | All Things Urban Fantasy *Early Review: Kitty’s Big Trouble (Kitty Norville #9) by Carrie Vaughn | My Bookish Ways *Kitty’s Big Trouble #9 by Carrie Vaughn – Review *Adventures in Reading: Kitty's Big Trouble, by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty’s Big Trouble (Kitty Norville #9) by Carrie Vaughn | Classy Cat Books *Kitty’s Big Trouble by Carrie Vaughn – Advance Review *Review: KITTY STEALS THE SHOW by Carrie Vaughn #10 | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Kitty Steals the Show #10 | KD DID IT *kitty steals the show by carrie vaughn | Review *Bea's Book Nook: Bea Reviews Kitty Steals the Show by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Steals the Show (Kitty #10) by Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Rocks the House #11 | My Bookish Ways *Review: Kitty Rocks the House | KD DID IT *Fangs For The Fantasy: Kitty Rocks the House (# 11) by Carrie Vaughn *Carrie Vaughn’s Kitty Rocks the House (March 26, 2013) - Heroes & Heartbreakers *Kitty Rocks the House #11 - Kitty Norville - Night Owl reviews *Review: Kitty in the Underworld #12 | KD DID IT *Fangs For The Fantasy - Kitty in the Underworld (Kitty Norville #12) by Carrie Vaughn Shorts reviews: *Early Review: Kitty’s Greatest Hits by Carrie Vaughn | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy *Book Review: Kitty’s Greatest Hits by Carrie Vaughn | Books, Movies, Reviews. Oh my! *starmetal oak book blog | Book Reviews | Fantasy Sci-Fi Historical Fiction YA Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Extended Q&A With Author Carrie Vaughn | KUNC *** *Carrie Vaughn Interview and Bibliography - LoveVampires *Author Carrie Vaughn Interview | Bitten by Books *Interview: Carrie Vaughn, author of Kitty Steals the Show | My Bookish Ways *Carrie Vaughn on Kitty, strong women, and more *Author Interview Series #33 - Carrie Vaughn | Truths, triumphs, and tragedies of a writer *[SFFWRTCHT A Chat With Author Carrie Vaughn – Grasping for the Wind] *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview with Carrie Vaughn ( + Contest! ) *Shelfari: Kitty's Greatest Hits: The Confessions of New York Times Best Seller Carrie Vaughn *Carrie Vaughn – KITTY STEALS THE SHOW – interview - Bookspotcentral *Look Who’s Going To RT: Carrie Vaughn | Literary Escapism *Carrie Vaughn Interview – Better Storytelling *Interview: Carrie Vaughn : Other Worlds Than These *Author Spotlight: Carrie Vaughn - Lightspeed Magazine 1 *Author Spotlight: Carrie Vaughn - Lightspeed Magazine 2 Video & Audio Interviews: *▶ Carrie Vaughn Interview - author of The Kitty Norville Series - YouTube *▶ Carrie Vaughn - Istrakon 2012 - YouTube *Carrie Vaughn on Kitty, strong women, and more *Live Interview w/ Carrie Vaughn, author of the Kitty Norville series 02| Books Podcasts *2011 San Diego Comic Con: Author Carrie Vaughn on Vimeo *Pat's Fantasy Hotlist: Carrie Vaughn interviews Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck Articles: *The Best We Can by Carrie Vaughn | Tor.com *My First Sale by Carrie Vaughn | Dear Author *7 Things I’ve Learned So Far, by Carrie Vaughn | WritersDigest.com *JUNE 29: DOUBLE FEATURE SATURDAY WITH CARRIE VAUGHN! - Skyboat Media *COVER REVEAL: Low Midnight (Kitty Norville #13) by Carrie Vaughn (@ | Pure Textuality Artist: *Craig White - ISFdb Bibliography ~ series *Gordon Crabb - ISFdb Bibliography ~ omnibus Author: *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound ~ Authors website front page *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound ~ website *Filling the Well | ideas are like oxygen: a journal by Carrie Vaughn ~ blog *Goodreads | Carrie Vaughn (Author of Kitty and the Midnight Hour) *Carrie Vaughn Author Page ~ Shelfari *Carrie Vaughn - Wikipedia *Carrie Vaughn - Author Profile | Tor.com *Carrie Vaughn profiles | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *(7) Carrie Vaughn *Kitty Norville (KittyNorville1) on Twitter *Kitty Norville Book Series on Pinterest | 16 Pins * Gallery of Book Covers Kitty and the Midnight Hour.jpg|1. Kitty and the Midnight Hour (2005—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14461.Kitty_and_the_Midnight_Hour Kitty Goes to Washington (Kitty Norville #2) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|2. Kitty Goes to Washington (2006—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14460.Kitty_Goes_to_Washington Kitty Takes a Holiday (Kitty Norville #3) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|3. Kitty Takes a Holiday (2007—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14463.Kitty_Takes_a_Holiday Kitty and the Silver Bullet (Kitty Norville #4) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|4. Kitty and the Silver Bullet (2008—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1624920.Kitty_and_the_Silver_Bullet Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (Kitty Norville #5) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|5. Kitty and the Dead Man's Hand (2009—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4453371-kitty-and-the-dead-man-s-hand Kitty Raises Hell (Kitty Norville #6) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|6. Kitty Raises Hell (2009—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4894646-kitty-raises-hell Kitty's House of Horrors (Kitty Norville #7) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|7. Kitty's House of Horrors (2010—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6620129-kitty-s-house-of-horrors Kitty Goes to War (Kitty Norville #8) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|8. Kitty Goes to War (2010—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7662235-kitty-goes-to-war 9. Kitty's Big Trouble (Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|9. Kitty's Big Trouble (2011 by Tor—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9647626-kitty-s-big-trouble Kitty Steals the Show (Kitty Norville #10) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|10. Kitty Steals the Show (2012—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13513643-kitty-steals-the-show 11. Kitty Rocks the House (Kitty Norville #11) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|11. Kitty Rocks the House (2013—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15795549-kitty-rocks-the-house Kitty in the Underworld (Kitty Norville #12) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|12. Kitty in the Underworld (2013—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16160769-kitty-in-the-underworld 13. Low Midnight (Kitty Norville #13) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|13. Low Midnight (2014—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18273946-low-midnight Kitty Saves the World (Kitty Norville #14) by Carrie Vaughn.jpg|14. Kitty Saves the World ( 2015—Kitty Norville series) by Carrie Vaughn—art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18273949-kitty-saves-the-world Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Faeries Category:Djinn Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Psychics Category:Gods Category:Skin Walkers Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cultists Category:Weird Science Category:Asian, Hindu Mythology Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Denver Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Midwest Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Werewolves and Shifters